A Turtles Hero
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Donnie and Casey fic. if you don't like it that's ok. made it while watching the events when they were at the farm so that's ok.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=when raph says april isn't interested in turtles, he was honest however another human friend does like donnie. casey and donnie couple.

has a depressed self-harming donnie. april is a bit of a bitch to him a few times. set when they are at that farm house

Chapter 1=It's Starts With A Cappichino

Donnie P.O.V

I was watching tv with Mikey when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Donnie, how about you come with me to get some food for us." Casey said. April

had hit on him a few times and I now knew she hated me. She even told me and said she had no interest in mutant freaks. I nodded a tad curious on how Casey saw me.

I looked him over. He was hot and had quite the body but...he most likely liked April more than some mutant freak more. "Want coffee while we're heading

there?" he asked. I nodded. Kurosaki had given me coffee for free at his ramen stand. I had never had it then.

"It's my treat. I'll get you a mocha cappichino." he said. "Thanks." I said. "So where did this bruise come from on your face, Donnie?" he asked indicating the

bruise on my cheek where April had hit me. Only Raph knew that she was hitting me and had threatened to kill her at the time. I looked away then.

"A cute turtle like you shouldn't be hurt so who did it?" he asked. I blushed at those words. He smiled. "Have a thing for Casey Jones,Donnie?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up! You're a jerk at times! You know that!" I said. He smiled at this and wrapped an arm around me.

"Yeah...but I like talking to you." he said.

Casey P.O.V

I frowned eyeing the bruise. "So who did hit you?" I asked. Donnie looked at me and sighed. "I would rather drop it." he said. I shrugged. "Alright but I am here to litsen

if you need me to." I replied. He nodded an ok. When we got back Raphial was waiting. "We are talking...alone!" he said to me. He had a stern angry look on his face and we left for a

quite room.

"You like Donnie don't you?" he said. I nodded. "He's sweet, caring,understanding and smart and...I have no idea what he sees in someone like O'Neil!" I said. Raph rolled his

eyes. "So long as you treat him like a jewel I am fine with you. If you're a jerk, I am going to go after you." he said.

"Its April isn't it then! The one who's hurting him." I said. Raph paused and then sighed. "Yes. It is." he said. "But Donnie would rather no one know that." he said. I smirked. "Then

Casey Jones will make sure Donnie stays safe from her now won't he!" I said, smileing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2= Brothers Will Do Anything

Donnie P.O.V

I had been cutting again during my bath and was now facing Leo and Raph...the 2 who did know about April and...my habit. I had taken to whearing

more arm bands lately. "Take them off,Donnie. You know the rule. I need to see if they opened up or anything." Leo said. I frowned. Leo had made that rule as

leader but after he got injured I decided not to argue with him as much.

I pulled them off and he examed the damage. "Damn it!" he cursed. "I'll go get some first aid supplies." Raph said(there will be some normal p. here

and there now as well as the others).

Normal P.O.V

Raph left to find the first aid kit. Donnie had told him where some supplies was if they ever needed it and to just use the supplies in the lab he had set up

in the garage. Raph went into the garage and bumped right into Casey and April. "What's up,Raph?" April asked. "Donnie is hurt. We need a first aid kit to fix him up." Raph

said. April made to go with.

"April it's fine. You can continue training. I basically need first aid supplies and some help from my brothers." he said. "Yet not me?" she said, making a hurt

sound in her voice. Raph sighed. "Look. Leo and I know you beat on Donnie. It's best you are not there." he phrased. At that moment, Mikey entered the room and froze. "What!" he cried out, horrified. "Mikey can you go and try and cheer Donnie up. He's in the living room. Try not

to freak out too much." Raph said.

Raph P.O.V

I was basically like 2nd in command if Leo was ever ever hurt(if anyone watches TMNT you know that's true). I was used to trying to calming down younger siblings and so

on and was also used to Leo being our leader. The older siblings always seemed to be the more responsible ones at times.

"How did you know? Did that freak tell you!?" April asked. Casey pinned her down with one of his hockey sticks. "No. I saw his bruises one too many times and put 2 and 2 together.

I'm his older brother. I look after him." I said. "Touch him again and you will pay!"

Casey called the cops. We got a nice officer who was polite and very understanding towards mutants. His name was Darren and he had a son named Rick who was a pizza guy. Rick had shown

up too and I knowticed how Mikey looked. He had fallen...inlove...just like Donnie and Casey.

I sighed. Figured it was the pizza guy for Mikey. After Darren was done questioning us, Mikey approached Rick. "You're cute." he said. Rick chuckled. "Why 're pretty ok yourself."

he replied,smileing at Mikey. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3= Spending Time Together

Donnie P.O.V

I was talking with Casey and had found out Mikey went out on a date...with a pizza guy. I rose an eyebrow at Raph who was slightly chuckleing.

"It comes from the heart, Donnie." he said, smileing. "You're going to tease him endlessly for this." I replied.

I had found out Rick lived in fancy apartment and could make something like our sewers so that Mikey could hide from society and stuff so no one could

attack him and society sometimes is that mean to us. I sighed remembering when I used to have rocks thrown at me when we had tried going to school...human school.

It failed.

I felt arms wrap around me. "You want to go out somewhere some time, Donnie? I know a great place and the owner is really understanding towards mutants."

Casey said. I blushed at this. Raph smiled at this. I had seen the bruises on my brother's fists. He had fought April who had gotten better as a ninja.

"Sure" I answered.

-With Leo and Raph-

Normal P.O.V

The 2 watched TV. "Hope Donnie tells Casey soon." Raph told his brother. "Same here." Leo said. Leo made to get up. "You're still injured.

Rest and just watch tv dumb ass." Raph said. "Raph when will you date someone?" Leo asked. Raph scowled. Raph was gay but the brothers knew that

a lot of people had issues with his temper. "I haven't found that person yet." he answered.

-With Donnie and Casey-

Casey P.O.V

I took us to a diner. The owner was respectfull towards mutants and smiled as I entered with Donnie. He knew I was bi and respected gays and bis too. He thought that everyone

should be treated with respect unless they act like monsters. It sounded like a pretty good phrase really. "So I take it you're a ninja?" Sky said(Sky is the owner). Donnie nodded.

Sky was about 33 and had owned the place since he was about 25 and had taken care of it really well.

"Met your sensei once...as a mutant and human. He's a great ninja and was one of my best customers. He was really respectfull here and treated the others as such." Sky said.

Donnie smiled and then paused. "Hey...you wouldn't be single by chance would you?" he asked. I quickly wrapped a hand around his.

Sky nodded. "Yes but no one has ever been that interesting. A bunch of idiots usually." Sky said. Donnie smiled. "Well I know someone who might change your mind." he said.

We left and I was surprised. "You were just helping him...by setting him up with your brother!" I cried out. Donnie shrugged.

"He's easy-going and care free and Raph's opposite. Opposites attract. Well sometimes. Not with Rick and Mikey." Donnie said. I laughed at this.

Guess we will tell Raph he has a date tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4= A Quite Day Of Cuddles

Normal P.O.V

"YOU DID WHAT!" Raph cried out. Donnie merely shrugged, rubbing his arms. He really wanted to cut again and the yelling wasn't helping. "Don't worry. You'll like him.

Just go the date and see how it goes, Raph." he said. Raph paused seeing the look on his brother's face.

"Don...sorry...for yelling. I'll have Casey check your arms." he said. Casey now knew about the self-harm. After a bath Casey was already waiting. "How's my adorable gap-tooth

doing?" he asked. Donnie blushed a dark shade of red at this. "Ok and you?" he asked as Casey checked his arms.

"Been fixing up the van still. You need to let these heal meaning turn over whatever you have been using." he said.

Casey P.O.V

I saw the look on his face. "Please. I don't want you dead from this." I said gently. He handed over 3 razors. I smiled gently and we headed to the living room to watch tv with Mikey and

Rick. Mikey was snuggled in his boyfriend's arms and Rick had brought over pizza and cheesesticks for us. Rick had been becomeing more like family lately and I smiled as I saw Mikey curled up hugging

him. That was deffaintly love.

I wish that Donnie would say something on how I feel. Raph came back from his date...looking happy and with a lot of bruises along his neck. "Hickies" I thought reconizing the marks.

Soon Donnie was asleep, curled up in my arms. Leo came over and helped me carry him to his room.

After that I went to my room and went to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5= Happy Endings Turtle Style

Donnie P.O.V

We were getting ready to head back to New York. Rick and Sky had decided to come with us to be with Raph and Mikey. When all of us got back home, Master

Splinter was waiting. "It's good to see you my sons." he said. We nodded. I knowticed Kurai was now better at controling her powers as a mutant and now reconized us.

She smiled as she knowticed we were with someone.

"So you're with a pizza boy and you're finally with Casey." she said, smileing. Mikey nodded. She smiled and slithered away and play in the sewer water. The

one thing we learned after an hour or so, Kirai loved being part-snake and playing in water.

I smiled. I guess this was our happily ever after...sort of. We had Shreader's ass to kick and a bunch of Kraang to go after but when don't we? I smiled at

Casey. "Excited?" he asked wrapping an arm around me. I smiled, kissing his lips. "More than ever." I said. He smiled holding me in his arms.

"Lets show Shreader and the Kraang how we do things!" Leo cried out. An echo of cheers rang out throughout the sewer.

The End 


End file.
